Undisclosed
by Nix1978
Summary: Set around ep 200. Emily is back to help find JJ. But what will happen now that there has been a significant change to Morgan's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Part of my clearing out my fic folder... Hope you like it. It's set around ep 200.**

Emily had been back with the team just two days. She sat in the front passenger seat of the SVU with Morgan next to her driving. Glancing over to him, it felt as if she had never been away. She allowed herself a small smile as she warmly remembered their partnership. It was the first time since being back that she had actually smiled. It had all been so rushed. Walking into the bull pen for the first time in nearly a year and a half had been overwhelming, but she was sure that it would have been a hell of a lot more overwhelming if it had not been for the fact that really all she could think about was JJ being abducted. Nothing would have kept her away from her old team... Her family.

And now that JJ was ok and her kidnapper in custody, she allowed herself to smile and enjoy for a moment, being back in DC. But a moment was all it lasted. Quickly the smile faded as she recalled the brief, yet seemingly so significant conversation that had been exchanged on her first day back.

Emily sat next to Reid at the round table. He was speed reading through the three thick files Cruz had provided them with and handing Morgan and Emily each bit of paper that he thought had some clue or some important piece of information for them to note down before the next briefing that was in fifteen minutes. Morgan's cell buzzed for the fifth time on the desk. He glanced at the screen and ignored it for the fifth time, frowning as he read through the papers.

"How's it going in here?" Rossi asked as he entered the room, followed closely by Blake and Garcia. Hotch had remained in a meeting with Cruz.

"Not fast enough." Morgan answered in frustration, not removing his attention from the papers.

"I think Hotch and Cruz have something new." Rossi told them, "He's bringing the briefing forward."

"They have a lead?" Emily asked looking up to the older profiler expectantly.

"I hope so." Rossi agreed, sitting across from her.

Garcia grabbed for the remote control from the middle of the round table and began to bring up some files on the big screen hung on the wall that Hotch had sent her just moments before. "Oh Morgan." She said absently, her concentration on what she was doing.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Savannah called. She said she's been trying your cell. Can you call her back."

"Sure." He uttered, not really paying any attention to the techie, too absorbed in trying to find clues to find his friend. "As soon as I finish this." He added.

Emily turned and looked to Derek, then to Garcia. "Who's Savannah?"

Morgan suddenly stopped what he was doing and his eyes widened, but before he even managed to look at the brunette, the words had fallen from Reid's mouth, "It's Morgan's girlfriend." He said, his fingers still tracing the white sheets of paper.

Emily first caught Garcia's stare. The word, "Girl...?" escaped the brunette's lips, but the rest faded away in a whisper.

The techie had realised her mistake. Derek had asked her not to gossip with Emily about Savannah and said that he would tell her in his own time. With everything going on, it had been the last concern on Garcia's mind.

Emily could feel Morgan's glare on her, and she could only glance at him, immediately seeing those apologetic puppy dog eyes that only ever seemed to be for her. She averted her look from him and then saw Rossi staring at her. He too looked apologetic. She wasn't sure what for so she forced a small smile at him in a vein attempt to mask the swirl of emotion and the mass of questions she had. He gave a small smile back and at that point she realised it wasn't an apologetic stare at all he had been giving her.

It was one of pity.

Then all of a sudden Hotch walked in the room with Cruz and it was all forgotten...

Until now. Until right now...

Now, as they drove to the hospital, she was free to remember. She looked over to him again. He sensed it and turned to her briefly, giving her a warm, genuine smile. One that let her know that he was glad she was there. He was glad that JJ was ok. He was glad they could finally relax... _He_ clearly had forgotten the exchange from a couple of days ago.

He jumped out of the SVU after parking up and led Emily through the sliding doors in to the accident and emergency reception area. It was packed from the usual Saturday evening trade. His badge was out before he got to the desk, "Agent Morgan with the FBI. You should have an Agent Jareau here?" He asked the receptionist.

She gave an understanding nod, then moved her eyes to the screen and tapped away at the keyboard. But before she could pull the information up, Morgan turned feeling a tap on his shoulder.

"Savannah?" He said, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Emily's eyes widened, and Derek shot her a glance, swallowing nervously. He quickly looked back to Savannah, but she had not missed the fleeting exchange between the two.

"What are you doing here?" He continued, "I didn't think you were working tonight."

"I got called in." She told him, "Dimitri's sick."

Derek just stared at her, looking at a loss for words and she looked between her boyfriend and the unfamiliar brunette.

"I take it you're here to see JJ?" She asked, turning her attention back to Morgan and breaking the strange silence.

Emily's stomach clenched at Savannah's apparent familiarity with the team, and Morgan just nodded.

"I was just about to call you." She continued. Her voice was soft and she placed a tender touch to the back of his hand.

"How is she?" He asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot, uncomfortable with the small, yet public display of affection from his girlfriend.

"She's gonna be ok." Savannah said with a smile, "A few cuts and bruises and a little shook up, but considering what happened to her, she's doing just fine."

"Thank God." Morgan puffed.

"Can we see her?" Emily asked, her want to see her friend outweighing the want for the ground to open up and swallow her right at that moment

"Of course." Savannah smiled, the two women sharing a curious look that neither of them really understood. "Come this way."

Savannah began to lead them along the corridor, but just a few steps in, Derek's cell sounded. He pulled it out of his pocket and eyed the screen.

"It's Hotch." He said, looking between the two women alternately. He wasn't sure who he was supposed to talk to. Why was this so hard? Speaking to two people at the same time. He could barely look either in the eye. "I have to take this." He continued, "You go ahead and I'll catch up."

Emily shot him a hard glance, but he ducked it, pretending not to notice as he inwardly thanked Hotch for removing him from the situation. Emily hoped he could feel the daggers she was shooting into his back with her glare right at that moment.

Savannah watched the brunette as the brunette stared at her boyfriend with what appeared to be a look of disgust. She half smiled curiously and wondered just what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into.

But ignoring Emily's apparent awkwardness, she indicated along the hallway with her hand. "Shall we?" Savannah suggested,

"Sure." Emily half smiled politely.

She followed the woman. "Is anyone with her? Police wise I mean." Emily asked as they walked, trying what she could to divert the thoughts racing through her mind.

"Yeah. There's two cops guarding her on the door."

"Oh good."

But as they turned the corner, Emily felt an almighty blow to her ribs and yelped. It was muffled as a hand gripped her mouth tightly.

"Move!" A man's voice shouted.

Emily _was_ trying to move, but she realised quickly that he wasn't to talking to her, but to Savannah. The Doctor looked scared to death and was staring at Emily with her big, light brown eyes. She glanced above Emily's head causing her to do the same which was when she saw the handgun just hovering above her temple. She felt the cold metal connect with her skin.

"Get in there!" He ordered, pointing to a red, hard wood door.

"But it's just a boiler room." Savannah bargained.

"I know what it is bitch! Now get in there!"

Savannah looked to Emily for an answer and she nodded, indicating for her to do as the man said.

"What do you want?" Savannah asked desperately as they all entered the room and he slammed the door shut behind them.

"Shut up or I blow her brains out."

Emily let out a cry of pain as the man punched her in the stomach then kicked the backs of her legs so she fell to the ground.

All Savannah could do was watch in horror with her hands firmly pressed against her mouth for fear of aggravating the man further with her screams.

"What are you doing?" Emily shouted as he tied her hands behind her back.

"Just shut up!" He shouted back. "I want your weapons." He said, furiously patting her body all over.

"I haven't got any."

"Bullshit!" He spat, taking her cell from her pants pocket, "You're FBI. You gotta have weapons."

"I'm not." She answered, grimacing from the pain and discomfort, "I'm not FBI."

The man scoffed and grabbed Emily's suit jacket, ripping it off her body, then letting his hands wander all over every inch of her, clearly enjoying it.

"I told you I haven't got any weapons." She snarled through her teeth as his hands rode up the inside of her leg.

He stopped and looked at her with a grin, "Just had to make sure beautiful."

Emily's whole face tensed, and without really thinking it through, she spat in his face. The man's face turned a deep shade of purple with anger and before she could react, the back of his hand connected with a smack across her face.

Savannah grimaced at the sound of bone hitting bone.

He then turned to Savannah and she instantly recoiled, thinking she was about to get the same treatment, but all he did was hold out his hand. "Give me your cell. Now!" He ordered.

She looked to Emily questioningly and the brunette gave her another small affirmative nod, so she reached slowly into her pocket and gave the man her phone.

He dropped it on the floor and stamped hard over and over until it was in small pieces.

"Right." He said turning back to Emily, "That FBI guy you were with, the black guy. His number in your cell?"

She nodded reluctantly.

"PIN code." The man ordered holding Emily's cell up to her.

"What do you want?" She asked, her breathing heavy already from the pain.

He put his face an inch from hers, "I want the god damn PIN code." He snarled, pressing the barrel of the gun to her temple.

"Ok Ok." She conceded, "Two, eight, three, nine."

"His name!" The man barked at her.

Emily just stared at him. She didn't want to play his games, but just as she went to answer him, the phone rang out, the Hawaii Five-0 theme tune reverberating around the room.

The man looked at her screen and smiled, then turning the cell to show the two women, "Well how about that for a coincidence eh? The man himself."

Derek's smile beamed at the women from the cell screen and Savannah turned to glance at Emily wondering just who exactly she was and why she had a picture of Derek on her phone. But Emily hadn't noticed. All of her attention was honed in on the man, trying to read everything about him. His body language. His tone. His words.

_"Emily?" _

She turned as she heard Derek's familiar tone coming from the loud speaker.

"Go on." The man said, holding the device next to her face, "Speak to him."

_"Emily. What's going on? Where are you?"_

"Derek." She said whispily.

_"Are you ok? Who's that with you?"_

She went to speak, but the man whipped the phone away.

"My name is Travis Barnes." He began, "I want to speak to the person in charge."

_"Who the hell are you?"_ Derek spat down the phone,_ "Let me speak to Emily."_

The man laughed in a single snort, "She's a little tied up at the moment, Agent."

_"What did you do to her? If you hurt her, I swear to God..."_

"Awww. That's very sweet." The man said mockingly, "But what exactly are you going to do? I hear you so much as making a move to come here, I'll put a bullet in her brain. You hear me?" He shouted.

_"Ok. Ok."_ Derek answered, softening his tone just a little, "_Tell me what you want. Just don't hurt her ok?"_ The desperation in his tone was not lost on anyone in the room. Emily silently willed him to calm down. He would normally be calm, but she knew that the past events with Doyle would be firmly planted in the front of his mind, not to mention what they had just gone through with JJ.

"I want to speak to whoever is in charge." He spat impatiently.

_"In charge of what?"_

"The arrest of Harry Mathers."

_"You can speak to me about that."_ Derek said.

"Ok then. I want him released."

_"You know it's not that simple. He's in a lot of trouble for what he did."_

"But it's not his fault. We were tricked. The man who got us to do it didn't tell us blondie was FBI."

_"It doesn't matter."_

Derek couldn't see it, but Emily and Savannah could. The rage built up again, just as quick as it had gone down.

"No!" He shouted, kicking a medical supplies tray, sending its contents crashing all over the floor. He then quickly turned to Emily and grabbed a handful of her hair at the back of her head and shoved the cell back next to her face. She yelped in pain as he pulled hard on her hair.

"_Emily!"_ Derek shouted from the cell.

"Listen to me." The man began, "I am not playing games here. You do as I say or I will hurt her... even more!"

"_Ok. Listen."_ Morgan said, attempting some reason, _"Give me something to work with here. You know I can't just release him. You have to work with me Travis. You __understand?"_

"He's right." Emily said softly.

The man looked to her and then the cell, "Ok." He said, "I'll have to think about it."

_"Sure." _Derek said, _"Take a few minutes. Think about how we can work this out together."_

"I'm hanging up now."

_"Wait!" _Derek called, _"Let me speak to Emily. I have to know she's ok."_

The man, distracted by his thoughts, just held the phone back towards her face.

"Derek." She said.

_"You ok?"_ He said softly with a little break in his voice. His tone had completely changed.

"Yeah."

_"Has he hurt you?"_

"Nothing I can't handle." She smiled.

_"Just do as he says Emily." _He told her.

"Derek, I..."

_"I mean it."_ He interrupted, _"I'm not losing you again."_

Emily's eyes widened as she remembered the other woman stood next to her. She gave her a quick glance with a small, almost apologetic smile,then turned back to the cell,

"Derek. The Doctor is here too."

_"What?"_

"The Doctor we were with earlier. She's here too."

There was silence at the other end. Savannah stared at the cell and then to Emily, she was quick enough to realise Emily couldn't let the man know that Derek had a personal connection to her too. That was if Emily even knew they did... she still wasn't entirely sure.

Emily broke the silence, "But she's ok Derek. She's fine. He hasn't touched her."

_"Ok."_ Derek almost whispered, _"No heroics Emily. You hear me?"_

"Yes Derek." She replied, just as Travis snatched the cell away and cut the call off.

_"Right." _He barked, "Over there the two of you and sit on the floor." He ordered, pointing towards the opposite end of the room.

Both women did as he said, sitting next to one another on the cold stone floor, against some metal pipes than ran around the edge of the room.

Travis remained by the door, leaving a good twenty five foot gap between them. He sunk down to the ground, pressing his back against the door and pulled out a cellphone from his inside jacket pocket.

He pressed the screen and then put it to his ear, placing his free hand over his other ear.

"Are you ok?" Savannah whispered, leaning into Emily, now that the man was distracted.

The brunette glanced to the Doctor with a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing a few pain killers won't cure when we get out of here."

"Can I?" She said gently, reaching up to the small wound on Emily's forehead that was trickling with blood.

"Sure" Emily nodded.

"So you do think we'll get out of here then?" Savannah nervously chuckled as she gently cleaned the cut with a sterile wipe she had in her pocket.

Emily's smile widened, "Derek knows we're here. He'll figure it out. He's good at that."

Savannah let a few beats of silence pass before continuing, "Speaking of Derek, he never introduced us."

Emily let out a small laugh, "No he didn't. I'm Emily. I would hold out my hand to shake but I'm..." And she shrugged.

"Yeah." the other woman smiled, "I'm Savannah."

"Nice to meet you."

Emily couldn't help but like the woman. She was sweet. And she was caring. There was tenderness about her. May be it was because she was a Doctor, but that usually had the opposite effect. It seemed genuine.

"So." Savannah began, letting her head fall back against the wall and turning slightly to face Emily, "If you're not FBI, who are you?"

Emily looked back to her, "I used to be. I used to work on Derek's team. I came back when I heard JJ had gone missing."

"Oh I see." Savannah nodded, "So where do you work now?"

"London. I work for Interpol."

"Wow. Sounds impressive."

Emily pressed her lips together in a subdued smiled and shrugged, "Not really. No where near as exciting as it sounds... or my old job."

"You worked with Derek for long?"

She nodded, "About six years. We were partners."

Inside, Savannah began to put the pieces together. She swallowed before continuing her line of questioning. "So how come you left?"

She watched as Emily's face drop a little. The smile was gone and a darkness consumed her face.

"I'm sorry." Savannah said, "I didn't mean to pry, I just..."

"No, it's fine." Emily interrupted, "It's just it's a long story. I take it Derek never told you about it?"

Savannah just shook her head.

"Well, to cut a very long story short, I was undercover for a time years ago. Someone from that time came to find me and I had to run to protect everyone I cared about. Part of that was faking my death."

Savannah's brow shot up.

"Dramatic I know eh?" Emily half smiled.

"They faked your death?"

"Yeah. Derek thought I was dead for seven months. I'll never forgive myself for that."

"Wow." The Doctor uttered, "How did he think you died?"

Emily swallowed and shuffled a little feeling more and more uncomfortable. Savannah stared at her, consumed by the story. To any outsider, her story was intriguing, but every time Emily had to repeat it, no matter how brief, it tore another little piece of her away. But being trapped in the tiny space with this woman, Emily felt no escape, she had to continue.

"Derek found me. The man who was after me stabbed me in the stomach with a broken table leg. I pretty much died in the ambulance. They managed to revive me at the hospital. Derek and some of the others never knew I made it."

"How did they find out in the end?"

"I came back." Emily explained, "Derek managed to hunt down the man who stabbed me, so it was safe for me to come back."

"Oh." Savannah said, so many questions in her mind, but she couldn't help the Doctor in her coming out. It was what came naturally, "That's a hell of a trauma to your body. Are you ok now?" She asked, glancing down to Emily's stomach.

If her hands would have been free, she would have placed them over her stomach protectively, but instead she felt entirely exposed. She nodded, "Yeah. I mean there's a big scar there to remind of what happened every day, but on the whole, I'm fine physically."

"Is that why you left the FBI? Because of your injuries?"

"No." Emily replied, shaking her head, "I left because I felt guilty."

"What for?"

"The lies. What I put everyone through. It wasn't fair. I guess I couldn't live with the guilt every time I saw them, knowing what I'd done."

"They all seem like nice people though. I'm sure they didn't hold anything against you."

"They are nice people." Emily smiled. "They're good people. I am the problem. Not them."

"So that's what Derek meant... when he said he didn't want to lose you again?"

Emily gave an almost apologetic smile, "Yeah." She breathed.

"You two were close?"

The brunette stared at the other woman momentarily, not knowing the right thing to say, "We were partners for over six years." She decided upon.

Savannah smiled. It didn't take a profiler to figure out that this woman was avoiding answering the question properly.

"Can I ask you something?" Savannah continued.

"Sure."

"Did you know about me? I mean, did Derek tell you about me before you came here?"

Emily fidgeted and looked downward. Savannah didn't wait for a response, "You didn't, did you?"

Emily gave a small, almost nervous laugh, "I'm sure he meant to tell me, men are just like that you know."

"How often do you talk to him?" The Doctor asked quickly.

"What?" Emily said, turning to make eye contact with the other woman.

"How often?"

Emily swallowed and turned to look forward, averting Savannah's stare. "I'm not sure." She said with a shrug.

"Every day? Every week?" Savannah asked gently. Not accusatory.

Emily looked back to the other woman who looked at her kindly. She just wanted her to be honest and Emily couldn't do anything else at that moment.

"It really depends on how busy we are, but may be once a week. Sometimes more, sometimes less."

Savannah smiled, "And he never mentioned me." She stated.

Emily shook her head, "It doesn't mean anything."

Savannah paused. It was her turn to give Emily an apologetic smile, "He never mentioned you." She stated softly, "I've never heard your name before."

And that's when Savannah saw it. A bolt of hurt hit Emily, just the same as it had her a few moments before.

**So there will be one more chapter to this... what do you think will happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Savannah paused. It was her turn to give Emily an apologetic smile, "He never mentioned you." She stated softly, "I've never heard your name before."  
And that's when Savannah saw it. A bolt of hurt hit Emily, just the same as it had her a few moments before._

"Why do you think he never told you...? Told me?" Savannah asked.

Emily shook her head, "I don't know." She began, looking away as she tried to think, "May be he's mad with me." She almost whispered to herself.

"For leaving?" Savannah asked.

The question bought Emily's attention back to the Doctor, "No. For everything. For all the crap I put him through."

"You really think that when you speak to him so often?"

Emily gave a small shrug, "We were partners for a long time. It's hard to go from spending so much time together, to not speaking at all. I guess it has just become habit."

Savannah nodded, but it was unconvincingly. She wanted to ask if Emily spoke to Penelope or JJ or Dave every week. But she thought better of it. She guessed she already knew the answer.

Emily sensed Savannah's uncertainty and continued, shifting her body around a little to face her.

"Look... Savannah. Derek is a good guy. I don't know why he didn't tell you about me, but I promise you it's not because there's anything going on between us."

Savannah looked into the other woman's eyes which were firmly fixed on hers. She was searching for the truth. "Honestly?" She asked.

"Yeah." Emily answered. She then smiled, "You really think I'd put up with that kinda nonsense?" She joked, "He wouldn't have the nerve. He's seen what I can do with a glock and my bare hands."

Savannah softly laughed back, "Yeah, I can imagine."

"And for the record." Emily continued, "I don't believe he'd do anything like that to you. He'd have to be an idiot... and Derek Morgan is no idiot... but don't tell him I said that." She winked.

Savannah smiled, "Thanks." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Emily smiled, then after a beat, her throat rippled as she swallowed before carrying on, "I'm glad he's found someone like you." She said softly, "He deserves it."

And that's when Savannah saw it. She saw the lie. She'd been staring into this woman's eyes intently for the past few minutes seeking out the truth, and had seen a sincerity and warmness. But just at that moment, just when she uttered those last couple of sentences, it was gone... and she saw a sadness. She saw a forced, small, regretful smile.

All of a sudden though, throwing the train of thought off, Emily's one arm jerked. Savannah looked down confused, but looked away as she spied Emily shaking her head ever so slightly to put her off.

She watched as Emily eyed the man who was pacing across the room. Without taking her eyes off him she leaned in close to Savannah, "When I move, I want you to stay behind me. Ok?"  
"What are you talking about?" Savannah answered, looking at the brunette in confusion.  
"I got my hands free. I'm gonna take him out."  
"But that's crazy. He has a gun."  
"I know. That's why I'm telling you to stay behind me. If you get chance, duck down behind that pillar." She said, directing with a nod of her head to the right of them.  
"You really think this is a good idea?"  
"He's gonna kill us Savannah if we don't do something. There's no way out for him. Whoever his boss is has pretty much just hung him out to dry. You heard him on the phone."  
"I know, but Derek said not to do anything stupid."  
Emily smiled, "If Derek were here now he'd be doing exactly the same as me."  
"But..." Savannah protested, being cut off by Emily placing a finger to her own lips to hush her.  
"Travis." Emily called to the man.  
He immediately stopped pacing at scowled at her, but stayed silent.  
"You've been waiting for ages now. Try Agent Morgan. He must have made some progress."  
"He would have called himself if he did." The man growled at her.  
"Listen, I'm not FBI, but I know how these guys work. He's stalling. Trying to tire you out."  
"And why are you trying help me?" He sniggered.  
"Because I wanna get out of here sometime soon and I need my insulin shot."  
"Bullshit." He spat.  
"Ok Travis. Have it your way. But I'm telling you, he'll have a deal on the table for you already."  
Savannah continued to stare at Emily wide eyed praying that the woman knew what she was doing.  
She watched as Emily set her head back against the wall and briefly closed her eyes. She seemed to relax, but then she wondered if she were putting on a show for the man.  
Travis looked even more frustrated. Savannah could see he was having an internal conversation with himself about Emily's suggestion.  
As he momentarily turned his back to them, Savannah took her opportunity to speak, "You really need insulin?" She whispered.  
Emily gave the tiniest of a shake of the head.  
Both women suddenly froze as Travis turned and looked at them.  
"Ok." He stated pacing towards them causing Savannah to flinch. Emily however remained as still as before.  
He pulled Emily's cell from his pocket and pressed on the screen.  
"Arghhhh!" He bellowed.  
Savannah jumped, but Emily managed to tense every part of her to stop herself doing the same.  
"These god damn phones!" He shouted in frustration. "Here." He said handing the cell to Savannah. "You call him."  
Savannah took a large nervous gulp and took the cell from him. Emily could see her hand shaking a little  
Calmly she talked to her, "The PIN is two eight, three, nine."  
Savannah punched it in.  
As the home screen appeared, Emily continued, "If you just go to the contacts..."  
Savannah pressed the phone icon and the next screen that popped up was Emily's 'Favorites.'  
The brunette grimaced out of sight of Savannah who was staring at the cell, no doubt at the fact that Derek was at the top of that list.  
But both women jumped this time as Travis shouted in between them, "Just fucking ring him!"  
Savannah pressed Derek's name and handed the cell back to Travis who stood up and turned his back on them, just as Emily had predicted. He'd done it every time.  
Just as he said 'hello', she jumped up, flinging her arms around his neck and pulling up hard on his chin. He began to turn in an effort to fling him off her, but she held on tight.  
Savannah quickly remembered and stood up, positioning herself behind Emily. But she quickly had to dart out of the way as Travis ran backwards, slamming Emily into the hard metal shelving against the wall. The brunette let out a cry of pain, as her ribs crashed against the hard metal and her shoulder sliced open on a jagged edge. But she held onto the man for dear life and lifted one knee swiftly right between his legs. He buckled over in pain and as he did, the handgun fell from the waist band of his pants. He went to grab for it, but Emily was quicker, kicking it away with her foot, "Savannah!" She shouted, "Pick it up. Get behind that pillar and if he comes near you, shoot him."

Savannah's eyes widened, but she did as she was told quickly, knowing any wasted time could be the difference between life and death.

~~CM~~

Meanwhile, having heard the commotion, Morgan dropped his cell and ran for the door. There was no choice but to go in. He signalled for the entry team to join him and stepped to the side to let them do their work.

Within seconds the heavy door was open and the men filed in one by one. Morgan would normally be at the front of that line, but Hotch had held him back. He heard a whole array of people shouting, until everything went calm.

Morgan ran into the room.

In the one corner, he saw Savannah. She was clearly shaken and was having a gun taken out of her hands. He frowned wondering exactly how that had happened. He then turned and saw Emily at the other side of the room, clearly in pain, blood soaking her her shirt. She was on her feet and talking quietly to the officer helping her. The man helped her over to a large box, and she sat down as he called for a medic.

Emily caught his eye. She looked at him, swallowed and then looked away.

He then sensed Savannah's stare. He looked to her. She looked scared and in shock, questioning him with her glare, but he wasn't sure what about.

He went to her. "You ok?" He asked, his hand lightly touching her forearm.

"I'm fine." She nodded.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." She answered, "But she is." Savannah said, nodding behind him to where Emily sat.

Morgan followed her stare.

Emily sat on the edge of box. Her shirt was ripped, blood seeping from the gash in her shoulder and trickling from the wound to her head. Her hand was clenched in a fist in her lap, and she grimaced from the pain.

Savannah stepped to the side of Morgan and walked towards the other woman, he just a pace behind her.

"She ok?" Savannah asked the medic.

"We're going to take her down to a cubicle to treat her. Looks like she may have a couple of broken ribs and these wounds need cleaning up."

Emily's eyes shot up to meet Savannah's and then to the medic and she shook her head, "I'm fine. I'll just..."

And as she went to stand up, her head went dizzy and she stumbled.

"Whoa there." Derek said, jumping forward and grabbing at her arm to steady her, "Emily, stay there. You need to get treated."

The brunette looked to him with those big eyes he remembered. She said nothing, but sat back down again. Savannah watched the look of hurt flash in Derek's eyes as his former partner looked away from him. But his hand remained gently holding her arm.

"You want me to do it?" Savannah said ignoring the exchange and looking to Emily. "You want me to treat you?"

"Don't you need to be looked at yourself?" Morgan asked.

She half smiled, "I've given myself a clean bill of health. He really didn't touch me."

She looked back to Emily who was now sat watching _them_ both with an intrigue, "So?"

"Yeah." The brunette said with a small thankful smile, "If you don't mind."

Emily knew savannah was preventing her having to explain the scars on her stomach to yet another person. It didn't get any easier, even with doctors.

A few minutes later the three were in a private room. Emily sat on the edge of a bed with Derek stood still a few paces from the bottom of it, his arms crossed against his chest and his brow furrowed as he looked at his old partner.

Savannah had her back to the pair, preparing the items she would need to treat Emily, "You'll just need to slip your shirt off for me to look at you properly Emily." She said.

Without giving it a second thought, the brunette began to unbutton her blood soaked cream shirt.

Derek still had not moved.

"Err..."

Both Emily and Morgan looked up hearing the Doctor's voice.

Savannah looked between the two. Morgan looking at her bewildered, and Emily with her top half entirely exposed but for the white bra.

"You wanna give us a few minutes?" Savannah directed towards Morgan.

"Oh." He muttered, half glancing down to Emily, but quickly thinking better of it. "I'll be right outside." He said, before turning to leave.

~~CM~~

Morgan stood with his hands in his pockets and watched the two women through the window, the blinds half open making it so they didn't notice him. They were too pre-occupied anyway. He watched Emily grimace as Savannah applied the antiseptic to the wound on her shoulder and then the tender way his girlfriend wrapped the bandage around Emily's injured ribs. She said something to make the brunette laugh... just a little.  
But he couldn't take his eyes off his old partner. Watching her like that. She looked so small and fragile. Her tiny body, battered from today's ordeal and scarred from what Doyle had done to her. It pained him inside. But she kept going. Never faltering. Not in front of him anyway. Not in front of anyone.  
His trance was suddenly broken as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Rossi stood beside him.  
"They both doing ok?" The older profiler asked, his stare now firmly on the two women also.  
Morgan just nodded.  
Rossi glanced momentarily at the dark agent, "It's good to have her back right?"  
Derek took a deep breath in contemplation, "Yeah." Fell lazily from his lips.  
Rossi smiled, "Couple of amazing women in there. Kinda makes you feel unneeded, eh?"  
Derek shrugged, "I know I don't feel worthy..." He paused, "Of either of them right now."  
Rossi stared at Derek. He looked scared. He looked lost.  
"That's not what's bothering you though is it?" Rossi mused, "Emily being back has thrown you."  
Derek looked to his friend, a ripple in his throat from a swallow that awashed his face with guilt.  
"What is it?" Rossi asked quietly.  
Morgan looked back to the two women, letting a few beats pass before answering, "When I went into that room and I saw them both, I wanted to go to Emily first, but I didn't... I went to Savannah."  
"That was the right thing to do." Rossi affirmed.  
"I know." Derek uttered, "But I feel like an ass for leaving Emily. I didn't want to."  
"She wouldn't have expected you to go to her."  
"I know that." Derek agreed, "Which makes me feel even more of an ass to Savannah."  
A few seconds silence passed so Derek turned to face Rossi who was smirking.  
"What?" Derek said, irritated by his friend.  
"These two have you tied up in knots Derek. Never thought I'd see the day."  
"Well, _you'd_ know." Morgan answered, his brow furrowed in frustration. He shuffled on his feet and crossed his arms.  
"Hey." Rossi offered, "I was kidding. You're nothing like me."  
"So why do I feel like I'm betraying them both in some way?"  
"You haven't done anything wrong." Rossi paused as a thought entered his mind and then looked at Derek with wide eyes, "Or have you?"  
Derek met his stare, "No." He said firmly, shaking his head, "Not in that way. But I didn't tell either of them about each other."  
"Oh, ok." Rossi nodded, finally understanding, "Why do you think that is?" He asked with a raised brow and a smirk.  
"Talking about Emily to anyone is hard, but to Savannah, well, I'm sure she'd see straight through me."  
Rossi's eyebrows went up and waited for Derek to realise what he had just said. Just a few seconds later, Derek's eyes shut as he inwardly scolded himself.  
"You can't help how you feel Derek."  
"But what kind of a man does that make me? To Savannah I mean."  
"You didn't deceive her. Emily left. You had to move on."  
"I should have fought for her to stay."  
"And why didn't you?"  
Derek shrugged tiredly.  
"Because you knew it was the right thing to do. You knew she had to go away to heal. To heal from everything that happened. You did it because you love her."  
Derek's head shot round to look Rossi in the eye, but all the older profiler did was smile warmly at him, "May be now's the time for you to be honest. May be now's the time for you to fight Derek."  
"But what about Savannah?"  
"Do you love her?"  
"She's a really nice..."  
"I said do you love her?" Rossi interrupted.  
Derek hung his head slightly and shook his head, "No." He whispered. "Not like... " He halted his words, then continued, "But I have no idea how Emily feels. I could ruin everything if I say something to her."  
Rossi half chuckled, "I've known that girl for a long time Derek, and she may be a master at hiding her feelings and putting walls up, but nothing can hide the way she looks at you. Her face the other day when she found out you had a girlfriend... I felt my heart break a little for her. And if I'm honest, I was a surprised at _you_ Morgan for not telling her."  
Derek felt yet another wave of guilt flow over him.  
"I've known you both for a long time" Rossi continued, "And one thing I am an expert in is knowing when a girl likes a boy. It's one of the reasons I have so many failed marriages."  
Derek cocked an eyebrow questioning the older man.  
"I could tell when girls, other than my wives liked me. It was a weakness... Anyway, back to you two."  
"I dunno Rossi. I don't know where to start. I wanna do the right thing."  
"The right thing is following your heart. The wrong thing is to string a lovely girl like Savannah along when your heart is somewhere else... like London."

Derek opened his mouth to reply, but stopped upon seeing Savannah emerge from the room.

Rossi, looked over his shoulder to see the Doctor, "I'll leave you two to it." He said, turning and walking into the room where Emily was.

Morgan turned to Savannah, "She ok?" He asked.

Savannah nodded, "She's gonna be sore in the morning, but she'll be fine.

Derek gave a tight smile, "Thanks for looking after her." He said.

"I owe her." She smiled, "She took a beating to get us out of there."

Derek rolled his eyes and glanced back through the window towards Emily. Savannah studied the annoyed look on is face.

"You two are close." She stated.

Morgan swallowed nervously, then looked back to his girlfriend, "We were partners." He said.

"I know. She told me."

"She did?"

Savannah nodded, "Six years she said. Funny how you never mentioned her to me."

Derek took a deep breath in, his chest rising, "I..." But he didn't know what else to say and he silently sighed as he exhaled.

"She didn't go into detail, but I gather you went through a lot together."

"We did." He replied, "It's the job."

"The job." She repeated with a smile, but a smile with no humor in it. "I think you guys have some unfinished business."

Derek frowned, "Why? What did she say?"

"Nothing. She didn't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"I've only been around you two for a matter of minutes, and it was enough to make me uncomfortable with whatever it is going on."

"I promise you nothing is going on with me and Emily."

"I believe you, but I don't believe it's because you don't want it to. _Either_ of you."

Derek paused, and shifted his feet so he was facing Savannah head on, "What are you saying?"

She took a step forward and lowered her voice, "Look. You're a nice guy Derek and I really do like you, but I don't want anyone to settle for me."

"It's not like that Savannah."

"May be. May be not." She shrugged, "But I think I'm gonna let you sort out whatever it is going on in there." She said, lifting her hand and placing a finger gently on his forehead.

He stared down to her, his heart thumping against his chest, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She took a deep breath, and pressed her lips together, then turned to look through the window to where Emily was sat, "I should hate her." She said, almost as if talking to herself, "But I kinda like the woman."

Morgan stood staring at his girlfriend, completely at a loss for words.

She looked back to him, "Go talk to her." She said, turning and beginning to walk away, "And good luck with that." She said dryly, without looking back to him.

~~CM~~

Derek remained routed to the spot, staring into the room until he was bought out of his trance by Rossi.

"I'm taking Emily to my place. She needs some rest. I'm not having her go back to a hotel."

Morgan looked at the older profiler and just nodded.

Rossi frowned, "Where's Savannah?"

He paused before answering, "She's gone." He uttered.

"Oh I see." Rossi said, "Er, listen, I think after the couple of days we've had we could all do with some decent food and a rest. Why don't you come to mine as well and I'll cook us all something decent."

Morgan swallowed, "I'm not sure Emily will want me to..."

Rossi held his hands up, "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Now follow me to my place."

~~CM~~

A couple of hours later, Morgan, Emily and Rossi stood in Rossi's kitchen, delivering their empty plates to the sink.

Rossi looked at his watch.

"We keeping you from something?" Emily asked.

"Hotch wants me to go in and finish some reports with him."

"What. Now?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. Cruz needs them first thing."

"You need me to come with you?" The younger profiler asked.

"No." Rossi shook his head as he picked up his car keys, "You have a far more important job of looking after this one." He said nodding towards Emily, who smiled shyly. "Two spare rooms are made up, so if you want to stay here tonight too Morgan, you're very welcome."

"Thanks Rossi." Derek uttered.

"I'll see you two later."

And then he disappeared, leaving Derek and Emily stood silently in the kitchen. They stared at each other. They hadn't been left alone since the minute they walked in to the accident and emergency room earlier that day.

Emily was the first to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" She said quietly, "It bothers me that you didn't tell me about her."  
He opened his mouth slightly to speak, but no words came out.  
"They all know." She continued quietly. There was no accusation in her tone. Just a hint of sadness and hurt.  
"Emily." He uttered, holding out a hand to her, "It's not serious."  
"It's serious enough for everyone to know about her. You never talked about your girlfriends..." She paused, the thoughts processing through her mind, "At least you never talked about them to me."  
"There was never anyone to talk about when you were here."  
"Yeah, well I guess there is now." Her tone became sharp.  
"You're angry with me?" He asked.  
"Yes. I'm angry with you for not telling me. I feel like an idiot. Did you see everyone's faces when they realised I didn't know?"  
"And that's why you're angry with me?" He said with a raised brow.  
Their stare locked on. He was willing her to answer. He was willing her to tell him why she was really angry, but instead he saw her tense up. Her eyes darkened and he could see those walls creeping up.  
She shook her head a little, her eyes wide and pleading, "I can't do this Derek." She said, an exhaustion in her voice, "Not right now. May be I should go to bed."  
She turned swiftly on her heel and began to make towards the door, but she halted as words fell from his mouth... "I was lonely." He called to her.  
She looked downward and closed her eyes. She could hear and feel the thump of her heartbeat against her chest until she heard him again.  
"When you left." He continued, "You left a gaping hole in my life. I hated it. I needed something... Someone to take away that feeling." He uttered.  
She swallowed before turning around. She saw his broken face staring at her, and she wanted to go to him, but all she could do was remain routed to the spot.

"I held out as long as I could hoping you'd change your mind and come back, but you didn't." He continued, taking one step towards her, "It's not the same without you here Emily." He offered, taking another step, "And I don't mean at the BAU, I mean in my life. You were a massive part of it. Why do you think I never had a girlfriend whilst you were here?"  
She shook her head, looking at him dumbfounded, "I don't know." She whispered.  
"Because I didn't need anyone else... Just you."  
Her chest fell as she exhaled and her features softened, "Why didn't you say any of this to me before Derek?"  
"You left Emily." He said, unable to hide the hint of resentment, "You just up'd and ran away from me."  
"I was not running." She answered sharply.  
"Really?" He questioned.  
She bowed her head fractionally, "Not from you anyway." She said softly.  
"I don't get it Emily. Why did you go? Why did you leave?"  
She swallowed before answering him quietly, "You didn't ask me to stay."  
His forehead suddenly creased and she saw his big eyes widen as realisation hit him.

She continued, "We were stood right here Derek." She said, glancing down at the floor, "At JJ's wedding. You didn't say..."  
"Would you have stayed? If I'd of asked?" He interrupted.  
She remained silent and just pressed her lips together as her fingers fidgeted against each other nervously. Her eyes screamed at him to stop this conversation, but it was too late... She could see a bolt of pain rush through him as if she'd just drove a knife into his heart and was twisting and twisting.

He took a step closer, "Would you have stayed?" He asked again, his words broken.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"And now?"

"I always thought I'd come back and everything would be the same as how I'd left it." She shook her head looking downward, "That was so stupid of me."

He heard her last words crack.

He took a couple of more paces towards her, closing the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into him, "Please just come home Emily." He whispered, his lips brushing her hair.

"It's too late." She mumbled into his shirt.

"No it's not." He said shaking his head, "It's not Emily. I promise you."  
"What about Savannah?"  
He paused and closed his eyes. "I'm not sure there is a me and Savannah anymore."

She pulled out of the hug and looked at him with a frown, "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

She stared at him. "Because of me?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I guess she figured it out."

The natural question to have asked would have been, 'figured what out?', but deep down, she knew the answer.

Emily looked at him, "I liked her." She muttered.

He stared at her and a light chuckle fell from his mouth, "You liked her?"  
She nodded and looked at him curiously, "What's so funny?"

"She liked you too apparently."

Emily raised her brow, "Well the girl clearly has taste... But only sometimes." She half smiled.

Derek smiled back, but it was half sad. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like such an ass.

"But seriously Derek, she's nice. What happened?"

"It doesn't matter." He whispered, "Just come here."

He pulled her in close to him in a hug again.

"But Derek...?" She said softly into him.  
"Emily." He began, holding her tight, "Savannah is nice." He uttered, "But she's not you."  
Her eyes widened, and she stood silently against him. After a few seconds she pulled away from him slightly, leaving her arms around his waist and looked at him in the eyes, "Are you serious?"  
"Very." He replied firmly.  
She swallowed and her saw her throat ripple. She looked nervous.  
He pulled out of his hold on her and his brow furrowed. Had he got this all wrong?  
"Say something Emily." He said.

She shook her head just slightly, "I don't..."

Derek felt a wave of panic brew inside him, "You don't what? You don't want to come back? You don't want..." He paused trying to think of the right word, "... us?"  
She took a breath and her expression was pained, "I'm just scared." She said quietly.  
"Scared of what?"  
"I'm no good at this stuff Derek. Relationships I mean. I'm scared I'm just gonna keep letting you down."  
"Hey. You've never let me down."  
"Really?" She sarcastically laughed, not able to believe him.  
"No." He stated, "You are the strongest person I've known. Everything you've done is to protect others. You just use..." He glanced upward in thought, "Extreme methods." He said, looking back down to her.  
Her face relaxed as she genuinely chuckled, "Extreme methods?" She repeated.  
"Yeah." He smiled. "And, as much as I appreciate what you have done, please stop nearly getting killed. I really can't take much more of it."

She laughed lightly, "I promise, I'll stop." She whispered.

"And what about everything else? I mean, I know this has all just happened so quickly, and I have to sort out stuff with Savannah still." He rushed his words, letting them fall from his mouth and thinking afterwards, "Or may be I shouldn't be even talking about this right now. I should go now and sort things out with her." His shoulders slumped, "Oh gees, this is a mess."

He halted as he remembered he was not the only person in the room and finally looked at her and saw a smirk on her face, "What?" He asked.

"You're right Derek, this is a mess. You should have told me about her, but for whatever reason you didn't." She placed a soft palm to his cheek, "But I should have also been honest with you... a long time ago. I shouldn't have run away and expected you to come after me. It wasn't fair after everything that happened."

"Is that what you wanted? For me to come after you?"

She took a deep breath. This was probably one of the hardest things she had ever had to admit to, "May be." She whispered.

Her palm fell down from his cheek and brushed the back of his hand causing him to twist it and thread his fingers in between hers.

"I wish you'd of given me a clue." He whispered.

"I'm not very good at that."

He cocked an eyebrow, "You're telling me." He said sarcastically.

"Oi." She playfully protested, jabbing his chest lightly with her free hand.

He grabbed hold of it gently, holding it against his chest and she could feel the strong heart beat.

He smiled at her.

"What?" She asked.  
"I wish things were different right this second." He uttered.  
"What do you mean?"  
He lifted his arm and took the piece of wayward hair that hung at the side of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled and let his thumb run gently across her cheek, but he didn't answer her.  
He didn't need to. She knew exactly what he was thinking.  
"Close your eyes." She said.  
"Why?" He smirked, frowning from confusion.  
"Just do it." She told him.  
He did as she said and she watched him for a few seconds, having an internal battle with herself.  
She took a step closer and closed the gap between them, him shuffling on his feet a little, feeling her presence close to him.  
She cupped his cheeks in her palms and stood slightly on her tiptoes, "I know I shouldn't, but technically, _you're_ not doing anything wrong." She whispered.  
She waited for him to move or say something, but he stayed perfectly still. So she reached forward and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips.  
It lasted but a moment.

It took every ounce of strength for him not wrap his arms around her and deepen the kiss, but he knew he couldn't. Not just for Savannah. Or for his conscience. But for Emily too.  
He opened his smiling eyes to look at her, "So, you're coming home?" He whispered.

She just smiled. One of those big smiles that consumed her face that he knew was only for him. It was the best smile he had seen from her in a long time. May be forever...

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. There was no way Morgan and Emily weren't gonna end up together, but I had to have Derek do what he thought was right in the hospital with Emily and Savannah. What do you think Derek would have done when he found them in the room together? Who do you think he would have gone to? He'd already screwed up by not telling them about each other. And what do you think about the little, tiny kiss? Do you think it was ok in the circumstances?**

**And sorry to anyone who wanted a 'bitch Savannah'... not gonna happen in my stories. I like to keep the characters as true to the show as possible... so no 'unsub Savannah' from me... ;)**


End file.
